Yuki Nagato Trample's Kyon's Secret
by Kotrebo
Summary: Kyon finds himself ambushed alone in the club room after school by Yuki Nagato and the beautiful Mikuru Asahina visiting from the future. Both of which have a very special mission in mind, uncovering Kyon's hidden foot fetish as it threatens the very stability of the world! There's no use trying to get out of this one Kyon, these two ladies mean business! Warning, Fetish Content


**_A Haruhi Suzumiya Fetish Tribute_**

 **Spring** was showing signs it was beginning to stir again. A hint of a breeze buffeted by underlying warmth, the tips of green just starting to sprout through thawing skeletal stems, and Spring Break approaching in rapid order. I should have been happy; relieved even that the frosty grip of winter was finally diminishing. I wish that were the case, but here I was standing frozen within the stern gaze of one Yuki Nagato, humanoid interface created by the Data Integration Thought Entity, staring at me with a confounding mix of detached determination. Yuki's words succinct and simple, still ringing in my head.

 _"Kyon, you have a foot fetish."_

Her statement struck me like a pane of glass shattering deep inside my chest. It left me short of breath, bewildered by the prickly sensations as little sparks of pain tingled playfully throughout my senses. The noises in the hall outside the literary club room faded as students made their way home. The sun hung far on the west horizon and cast long shadows through the multi-pane windows that ran along the outer wall. Nagato stood solid as a statue, her eyes never leaving me as she waited for a response. Her lips had moved with factual certainty without any kind of an accusation. She stated what she knew to be true and nothing more. Information she had somehow garnered through one of her insanely god-like methods. A response was needed, and yet my world was crashing together.

"I… don't know what you mean Nagato." I mumbled in such a way that sounded lame even to me. This was Nagato after all, practically all knowing. But what else could I say? "What I mean is, Kyon, you have a foot fetish. To further clarify, you have a strong, above natural attraction to the feet of the opposite sex." She says to me in her soft mannered, human encyclopedic way of speaking. "But I,.. Well I don't understand why you're saying this to me now." I reply in a voice that was beginning to sound panicked. "I mean, does it matter what I find attractive?"

"It does, Kyon. I know you don't understand why it is important, so all I can say to you is that it is. What you don't know is everything about you is important." Nagato says as she steps forward, driving me back a step to match her own. "But why, why does it matter. I,.. I've worked so damn hard to keep it secret and why the hell would it be important!?" It was my curse, my dark secret resurfacing to haunt me again. An illogical attraction to women's feet. Completely unnatural, how do you explain an aspect of yourself like that?

"So, you found me out, which sucks, but what do you want from me, an explanation? If you can read me so much you should know full well it's impossible for me to even begin to do that! Nagato, I never asked you to pry into me like this!" I exclaim at her in anger, for the first time in my life. It was barely there, but the moment I said it a brief flash of emotion flashed across her eyes. It was barely visible but I saw it, and it made me recoil in instant regret of having raised my voice to her. Nagato doesn't show emotion, the Data Thought Integration Entity saw fit that she didn't need them, and yet she had reacted to what I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, and it's just…" I say, apologizing to her as I lower my eyes toward the floor, mistakenly falling upon her penny loafers and customary blue ankle socks. "It is okay;" she says hesitantly "I knew this would be hard, which is why I came prepared."

My eyes shoot up at her in alarm the moment she says it. "What do you mean by that?" Just then a soft knock echoes through the sparsely furnished classroom, incidentally sending a shiver up my spine. Turning toward the sound, a silhouette of a woman, her long hair spilling over her shoulders, fills the privacy glass embedded in the wooden door.

"Yes, come in Miss Asahina." Nagato invites as the door slowly begins to open.

Watching as if in slow motion a pair of long slender legs encased in tan, semi-transparent nylons swishes into view. With navy blue high heel pumps clicking against the floorboards, an alluring woman strolls briskly into the club room. Appearing to be in her young twenties, with large brown eyes, waist length reddish brown hair, and dressed in a sleek grey skirt and white button up blouse that accentuated her revealing and well-endowed chest.

"Y.. you told the future Miss Asahina!?" I exclaim in total shock, unable to process this jarring turn of events. The older Miss Asahina and Nagato lock eyes, sharing a look of mutual understanding. "Yes, I realized early on I couldn't do this on my own and elicited her aid in this."

"Hello again Kyon, I hope you've been doing well since the last we met." Asahina says politely, putting her hands together before her while giving a little bow, her breasts teasingly squeezing together through the unbuttoned portion of her blouse. "Miss Nagato has told me everything, and I came right away as per her request. I am here to aid her Kyon, and when this is all over, I hope sometime I might earn your forgiveness for prying into a matter as private as this." She says, looking into my eyes with seemingly pure regret. "If there were any other way… but the future relies on my being here now, and Kyon, I'm sorry." Asahina says as she bows again, ashamed to be standing in a secret that might very well damage their friendship.

"What are you sorry for, what is going on here!?" I demand, looking back and forth between Nagato and Miss Asahina. "I've had enough of this; I'm leaving, now if you'll please excuse me." I say as I turn away from them and make my way for the door. Nagato gives the door a quick look and the moment I reach for the handle it swivels freely in my hand while the door remains firmly shut in place. Turning around in frustration I stare at Nagato wondering just what she is up to here, trapping me in the literary club room like this.

"You're not going to let me leave Nagato?" I ask in exasperation, more frustrated with these two than I ever could have imagined, with an annoying lump of regret for it eating away at my insides. We've been through so much together, I mean, Miss Asahina was a time traveler from the future, and I was classmates with her younger high school self. And Nagato wasn't even human at all, but rather an interface created by something called the Data Integration Thought Entity which oversaw this section of the universe, well, you get the picture. You could say I was the most normal person in our group, aside from this little snag. Having a foot fetish was the most embarrassing secret of my existence.

"It might be easier if you just, relax for a moment Kyon, I have a feeling Miss Nagato is quite serious about this." Asahina quipped nervously. "Gah, what! What is it she's so serious about? You haven't told me what is going on here. Why am I a prisoner in my own club room?" This was getting old so quickly I was simply over it.

"It is time, Mikuru Asahina, please proceed to get ready." Nagato says, picking up a rolled, white cloth from the lone conference table. "Yes, I also feel it is better we get started." Asahina replies as she moves to stand behind me, leaving me feeling increasingly apprehensive about what was transpiring between these two. I'd had enough experience in the S.O.S. Brigade by now to know when I was about to become a part of something I was not going to enjoy, and wasn't likely going to be able to get out of.

"Wait," I say, growing understandably nervous about whatever this was leading to, "I've decided I don't want to know what is going on, and I'm sure there's somewhere I can.. should be right now." I rapid-fire out as Mikuru takes position behind me while Nagato faces the both of us, gazing at me with calculating grey eyes beneath wisteria colored bangs.

The next sensation I felt I recognized immediately as one I had experienced before, something our presumed class president Ryoko Asakura had done during my earth-shaking realization that she wasn't human at all either, but an interface like Yuki, bent on killing me in the hopes Suzumiya would react in an 'interesting way'. Just like at that time, I suddenly found myself unable to move, having lost the use of my own body as Nagato must have done something to my 'data', as she would put it.

Finding myself paralyzed I could no longer keep my balance and began tumbling backward, directly into Miss Asahina's arms that were outstretched and waiting for me; where she then carefully guides my frozen body to the floor. Nagato walks over to me and places the rolled cloth under my head as a makeshift pillow. As I gaze up at these two beautiful women standing beside me in my horrified and confused state, Miss Asahina looks into my eyes sympathetically before turning and walking over to stand on either side of my legs.

"I'm really sorry about this Kyon, please understand I wouldn't do it if there wasn't a good reason." Miss Asahina tells me as thoughts of what she could possibly be about to do to me raced through my head. The answer came in an unexpected form to my utter surprise and horror, as she raises her right foot and places the sole of her navy blue pump directly between my legs, adjusting forward and pressing down firmly on my crotch.

 _No, what is she doing!?_ I screamed silently in my head as she slowly twists her foot. After a moment of her focused grinding, she looks up at Nagato with confirmation in her eyes as she feels me stirring beneath her shoe. "This will have the desired effect you had anticipated it would Yuki."

"Yes, I was certain this would prove to be an effective solution to the problem." Yuki states as Asahina applies more direct effort into flattening my groin. Her trailing foot leaves the floor, transferring her full weight onto me, as she takes Nagato's hand and walks up my body, treading it painfully beneath her high heels. I was paralyzed and unable to scream or surely I would have from the initial pain that shot through my body as her weight bore her hard shoes down on me.

"You might not know it, but this is for you, Suzumiya, and all of our sake." Miss Asahina says as she stares down at me from over her large breasts from above, her pointy heels digging painfully into my chest as I lay frozen against my will on the club room floor. _What could Haruhi possibly have to do with this?_ I wondered to myself, thinking more along the lines that these two had discovered a secret of mine and were now taking clear and unmistakable advantage of it.

"You remember when I told you how Suzumiya had chosen you." Nagato began as Asahina walked slowly in place on my chest, her heels feeling like daggers digging into my ribs. "I had said there was an anomaly and how that anomaly was you. That anomaly has been growing slowly over time, and I have been mapping its progress ever since I noticed it, deciphering where its source is occurring." Nagato explains as she starts to pace back and forth, walking beside the length of my body as Asahina continues to trample me mercilessly with her cruel shoes.

Lost in thought Nagato details her story, surprising me with how much she is sharing as she isn't one to normally speak at length like this. "You mentioned once to me that you didn't have a glasses fetish, and I asked you what it meant, though you didn't say." She says, making me recall how Tanaguchi had wandered into the room and caught Yuki and I in an unfortunately compromising position on the classroom floor. Yeah well, it's a long story, and I assure you it has nothing to do with what you're probably thinking from a statement like that.

"What you said had piqued an increase in the wave of the anomaly that I couldn't ignore." Yuki continues, cutting across my train of thought. "There was a connection to be found there I just had to discover it." She says while turning from her pacing to face me and Asahina, who was all the while trying to puncture me like a living pincushion beneath her navy heels.

"Ever since you and Suzumiya returned from closed space Suzumiya has been growing more and more apprehensive in a way similar to the state she was in before she nearly destroyed the world." Yuki says as her foot begins to tap the floor, loudly I might add, directly beside my ear. "You were, and still are at the source of this growing apprehension and I think you can imagine how concerned the Data Integration Thought Entity is becoming. After nearly losing this subject of observation known as Earth once, it has pressured me to find the source of this disturbance in the anomaly and to help correct it, namely the disturbance within you." She states as she taps her penny loafer loudly beside my ear, watching for a reaction as she makes me listen to every creak and sound that her shoe makes on her foot.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Asahina continues mashing my chest beneath her slow rhythmic steps, keeping me ever short of breath and I'm on the verge of tears from the constant stabbing abuse of her pointy heels. By this point I was becoming certain my chest was looking akin to Swiss cheese.

"I've been observing you closely ever since you gained Suzumiya's interest, but at the order of the Data Integration Thought Entity I began to examine you with even further scrutiny." Nagato says while she watches me struggle against her binding spell beneath Miss Asahina. "But it was strange; while I could sense the disturbance within the anomaly I couldn't pinpoint its cause. For the longest time the source of the disturbance remained, unknown."

Even though I'm frozen in place, I can feel the heat on my reddened face continually growing hotter from the terrible exertion of suffering Asahina's heels, digging into my skin through my North High uniform in an array of patterns.

"One day I discovered something of interest." Yuki says while at that moment Asahina stops turning and stands atop my chest to face me directly. "What she means is" Asahina begins, "one day you were picking up the discarded clothes Haruhi and my younger self had abandoned on the floor after she had forced me into wearing one of our cosplay outfits and then whisked me out of the room on one of her adventures." Mikuru recalls while setting even pressure between the soles of her shoes and her heels on my chest. The break from her abusive steps almost feel relieving to my burning flesh even though her weight still makes it difficult to breathe correctly.

With her shoe squeaking on the floor beside my ear Nagato picks up the story, "I was sitting in the chair reading as I always do, having just pointed at the clothes for you to pick up. I knew a part of you enjoyed it, as that sort of thing was common among guys in your age group. But then I noticed you do something odd for only a fraction of an instant out of the corner of my eye. I knew what I saw, as I played it back just to be sure, I just didn't know why you did it."

"What she saw," Asahina steps in, "was after you had collected my discarded clothes, including lifting my bra and smiling at the warmth it held from my body" she says while giving me a telling look that would have had me turning red with embarrassment if I wasn't already red from the physical exertion of supporting her weight. "But then you did something that wasn't expected. Collecting my worn socks from the floor, and as you added them to the stack of growing clothes in your arms Miss Nagato witnessed you pass them by your nose and inhale their scent. It was fast, but clearly intentional." She says behind her smile while peering down at me.

Inside my head I was clawing the invisible bounds of my body wishing I could shout out an explanation. I could feel the lump in my throat growing larger the more these two explained to me. I felt like I had been under constant video recording, and I suppose in Nagato's case, indeed I was.

Nagato watches my growing embarrassment with what looked to me like acute interest while explaining the realizations from that day further, "I didn't know what it meant, and would have ignored it if this small action hadn't once again piqued on the same frequency as the disturbance. And so I took a different tact, the answer lied somewhere with your sniffing Asahina's socks, and so I realized I must better observe your private actions."

I'll just say that if you've never had the misfortune of feeling what it's like to hear your most personal secrets expressed to you in such a manner, like they were being read to you from a written report in an investigation, I hope you never have to experience it. And for those who do know, well I can say that I now am able to sympathize with you in the sincerest way possible. I was feeling like these two women were taking turns reading me my execution sentence.

Pacing once again Nagato details her analysis of my private affairs as my face burns redder and redder with every word spoken. "I began tracing the trajectory of your eyes Kyon, and cross referencing them with other males from your age group, and came upon the discovery that while other males would glimpse the breasts, or buttocks of their female counterparts in secret, you were more often than not showing a much higher interest in their feet. I have since logged an eighty-five percent ratio that you will glance more than once at a woman's feet against only fifty percent of stealing glances of her other assets. This is in direct opposition to other males whom would share an above ninety percent ratio of glancing a woman's breasts or buttocks and only ten percent glancing at her feet privately." She says with scientific certainty that her calculations have been exact and correct to the highest decimal rating.

The weight of Asahina's hard soles increases as she leans over, placing her hands on her knees to take a closer look into my eyes. Her soft hair hung loosely from her shoulders as her breasts threatened to spill out of her blouse at any passing moment. She watches me with clear amusement all over her face and I'm left in disbelief at how much she is enjoying all of this at my expense.

"Realizing that the answer to the disturbance affecting Suzumiya lied embedded in your human emotion, Yuki turned to me," Asahina states matter of factually. "She doesn't understand human emotion that entirely well you see, and so she shared her findings with me, including her discovered connections between your mention of her glasses and your actions with my socks. And it was there we came upon the conclusion. What you said about her glasses was in your own way a metaphorical hint that while the glasses were not your fetish, you did indeed possess one. It was easy for me to decipher its meaning from there. Yuki might not have known, but to anyone else this level of information was overwhelmingly pointing to your having a hidden foot fetish." Miss Asahina tells me, her amber brown eyes shining with the clarity of someone who's privy to something dirty.

 _I really have gone to hell, what did I ever do to deserve it._ I wondered silently to myself as Asahina's heels made sure I was as uncomfortable as possible. Having your deepest secret picked apart in such an open and sterile fashion has a rather dour effect on a person. Needless to say I was feeling pretty wind-blown.

"I assure you we're not telling you all of this as a means of embarrassing you Kyon, and I've taken no offense to discovering your interest in my socks. Actually I've found it rather cute." Asahina replies while smiling at me as she rights herself again, settling back on her heels as they sink into my certainly bruised ribs.

"No, this isn't a matter of embarrassment," Nagato seconds, "but of something far more important. Your link to Suzumiya, and the effect your secret is having on her."

 _Wait, what? The effect my secret is having on her? What the hell does that mean!_ I'm left wondering to myself as I look at Asahina in utter confusion. "In short, Kyon, Suzumiya is able to feel you are hiding something from her, though how we know this is classified information, it has become imperative that we dissolve this wall of uncertainty she is having for you. She's looking for what could be so bad that you're not telling her everything, you her most trusted and closest friend. Though she would never admit it, Haruhi deeply cares about you. Do you remember all of those times she caught you and my younger self bumping into each other and the subsequent waves of data Suzumiya sent into the cosmos as a result of witnessing it?" Asahina asks as she traces the toe of her navy pump along the outline of my collar bone, the weight of her body sinking in shocking waves of agony through her other heel in my chest.

Despite the shock and continual pain from her heels, her words trigger a memory of the night Suzumiya and I found ourselves alone, locked in closed space she unknowingly created as monstrous shinjin were smashing the city to pieces; I remembered having kissed her, an ambiguous tip from Asahina and Yuki both, telling me to remember Disney princesses if I ever find myself in a desperate situation with Suzumiya. That kiss had somehow broken through to Haruhi and she reverted the destruction of the world to the way it was before, to what she proclaims to see as boring and ordinary.

"If you need further clarification we are here to help you, that is the point of all this." Yuki says as she once again stands beside my head, slipping her foot out of her brown, well-worn shoe and shocking me by clamping the toes of her damp sock securely over my nose, fully clouding my air with the potent scent of her foot sweat. Instantly I felt an unwelcome stirring from below as Asahina slowly steps back until she finds my crotch beneath the rubber sole of her office pump.

Sensing my hesitation at this bold intrusiveness she decides to up the ante and slips out of her navy shoes, releasing each one in turn with a soft clop, clop on the hard wood floor beside me. Stepping once again onto my groin, the warmth of her stocking soles explodes through the thin material of my uniform slacks and forcefully overrides my mental protective barriers. I can feel myself reacting to the soft, heavy pressure of her feet and there's nothing I can do to stop it as she begins to feel me out with her soles, stepping continuously on me directly. Each time Miss Asahina brings her foot down it feels like electricity shooting up my body as sensual urges weaken my resolve to resist this forceful exposure.

Taking Asahina's hand, Yuki presses down on the side of my cheek, turning my head toward the door as she steps onto the side of it, crushing my face beneath her damp socks. I see the bottoms of her toes poking out over my eyes as she wiggles them for balance, while Asahina continues to softly march in place all over my crotch. My head is spinning and I have no means to realign my thoughts with the present.

Asahina presses her soles down fully and firmly with every step, slowly increasing her speed and rhythm as Yuki stands on the side of my face, her hot damp socks smashing and distorting my features beneath the pressure. Yuki's balance would make Olympic gymnasts green with envy as she slips her toes down to encase my nose within them, securing my air in the scent of her sweaty sock. Forced into taking deep breaths of Nagato's smelly toes from the painful pressure of Asahina's prancing nylons I quickly become unable to focus on anything at all other than the intense feeling of having my body trampled under their stocking feet.

They're both so completely focused and intent on me, my breathes coming in ragged gasps as Yuki envelops my senses in her foot scent, and Asahina squashes me continuously, without a break, without a chance to even think as her soles abuse and flatten my groin in increasing rhythmic fashion. They're both set on not letting me go. Against my will they are making me live out this dream, forcing me to share it with them. They leave me only enough room to focus on the sensation of their feet, hot and smelly from their shoes.

Electric jolts shoot through my body as Asahina pounds my groin, until the point when it feels as if she were literally stomping her feet down in place on me and I feel dazed, my body is wracked through with so much pleasure and intense pain that my thoughts are so clouded they're incoherent and utterly unintelligible. And then all at once Asahina stops, immediately standing still with my groin trapped firmly under her soles, squashed beneath her full body weight as she twists her feet deeply into me. Yuki sees this and clamps her toes onto my face with vice-like force and I lose myself under Miss Asahina's nylons as gasping moans escape my lips and waves of shameful pleasure burst through me like blinding rainbows for several minutes.

"Do you see now Kyon, how shielding something which affects you so strongly from Suzumiya would indirectly affect her trust in you?" Asahina asks after a moment, my breathing slowly returning to normal. She has come to a standstill on my groin, though she remains squashing me beneath the soft round heels of her feet. Yuki's weight continues to bare down on my skull, squashing my jaw and making my head feel tingly beneath the pressure of her body, and all the while a deeply buried part of me can't wish for a more perfect scenario to find myself in, despite how alarmed and even ashamed I am by this.

"You have to share this hidden aspect of yourself with her," Asahina tells me, "but you don't have to do it alone, we can help you, make it easier and smooth the transition of information to her." She says as she walks onto my stomach, finally giving my groin a rest from her abusive nylon feet. "If Suzumiya knows that what she senses from you isn't some kind of hidden dislike you have for her, we are certain she will begin to calm down again, and the threat of her opening up closed spaces will greatly diminish." She finishes, at last explaining to me what their intent is behind outing me and my deepest secret like this.

Beneath their feet I feel Yuki's paralyzing magic leave my body as she returns motion to my once paralyzed limbs. Finally, after what must have been more than thirty minutes of abuse since it started, and my body is convinced it was in fact hours instead, they both step down and take hold of my arms to help pull me back to my feet. The tenderness in my ribs and soreness in my groin still courses through me, and the dizziness spinning in my head is not yet ready to dissipate.

My mind was still fuzzy, but as it began to clear thoughts of what these two women had just done to me began to solidify and take hold. I wasn't quite angry, at least not yet, but I couldn't stay there with these two watching me any longer. Not at that moment anyway, I needed space to run this through my head, before I could even begin to decipher my feelings about this news. I looked again at Miss Asahina, and couldn't stop myself from looking once again at her tan nylon feet, remembering what they did to me as the soreness in my groin brought that fact home. I felt awkward standing there, and couldn't do a thing to get out of my own head. "I understand." Asahina said, studying me and touching my cheek with her warm hand. "Go, give yourself some time to sort this out." She says as she gathers her shoes and slips them back on. She opens the door and moves to step out into the hallway before looking back at me, her lips moving in a sentence that stunned me to silence, and then she was gone.

I was alone with Yuki Nagato again, and not a word was spoken between us. But then she didn't have to say anything, because her expression told me that she agreed fully with Asahina, and nothing more needed to be said at that time.

On my way home shortly after this strange, and rather life changing evening a simple sentence hung repeatedly in my thoughts, and I couldn't shake it away.

 _"Kyon, if you wished it, I would do this for you again."_

How was I ever going to feel the same around those two…


End file.
